Love At First Sight
by HopingJei
Summary: Nino,seseorang yang sama sekali cuek dan tidak peduli akan yang di namakan cinta pertama. Namun semua itu berubah saat ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang awalnya ia anggap menyebalkan. Ohmiya pair XD ARASHI fict. Gak tao mau tarok di mana! YAOI! OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Yuuhuuuu*lambai-lambai ala banci taman lawang. I'm baaaack!*muter-muter gaje. Ini adalah fict pertamaku untuk fandom Arashi. Jadi maafkan kalau masih ada khilaf dan salah-salah kata*apa sih loe. But please enjoy it! XD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer****:** **I dont have any character of this story. ARASHI (100%) is NOT mine :'(  
>This story is just in my imagination. Isn't in real life. But if it will gonna be real, I'll so happy to them(Ohmiya and Sakuraiba of course).<strong>**I want it to be happened! Wanna! Wanna!**** But if it can't be happened, I'll just keep dreaming about it :′)**

**Warning! This story contain BL element. So don't like don't read!**

**Pairing: Ohmiya,Matsumiya and some Sakuraiba.  
><strong>

**Summary: I'm sucks with the summary, so just read it by yourself ^_^V**

_Apakah kau percaya pada yang namanya cinta pertama?_

Kalau aku sih tidak sama sekali. Hei,aku bukanlah orang yang sangat peka! Jadi aku tidak akan mengetahui perasaanku pada seseorang,sebelum aku benar-benar kenal dengan orang itu.

Namun untuk kesekian kalinya aku dekat dengan seseorang,aku pasti tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang ,pada akhirnya aku benar-benar percaya pada cinta pertama. Dan itu semua terjadi saat aku bertemu dengan orang itu,tepat 3 bulan yang lalu.

.

Aku Ninomiya Kazunari. Saat ini bersekolah di salah satu sekolah elit di Jepang,tepatnya di daerah Shinjuku. Dan karena jarak dari rumah ke sekolahku cukup jauh,akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama 2 tahun lebih aku menghabiskan waktuku di asrama ini,dan sama sekali belum pernah pulang ke rumah. Paling-paling aku hanya akan menelpon ibuku jika aku sedang kangen padanya.

Kalau kau tanya soal ayahku,aku benar-benar sudah benci padanya. Karena dia telah meninggalkan ibuku begitu saja saat aku masih bayi dulu.

Kini aku benar-benar telah berubah. Dan aku benar-benar hidup berbekal pengalaman pahit selama masa kecilku itu. Memang berat awalnya bagiku,tapi berkat kesabaran ibu yang selalu memperhatikanku meski aku hanya bisa menyusahkannya,sekarang aku berhasil bersekolah di sekolah elit ini.

Tapi ada satu hal yang memang belum berubah dari diriku. Aku masih saja Nino yang jahil,badung dan tentunya Game Master! Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika aku adalah Game Master sejati.

Bahkan teman sekamar di asramaku saja sudah benar-benar hapal akan kebiasaanku yang satu ini.

Nah karena sebentar lagi liburan musim panas,aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahku dan tinggal di sana selama beberapa hari. Sekarang aku pun mulai mengemasi barang-barangku.

"Kau jadi pulang?" tanya teman sekamarku,Jun.

"Tentu saja…" kataku yang sama sekali tidak melihat kearahnya karena masih sibuk mengemasi barang-barangku."Kau tidak pulang ke Saitama?" tanyaku balik padanya.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah…Kalau begitu tolong jaga kaset-kaset gameku ini ya…" kataku sambil memberikan setumpuk kaset game padanya.

"Se-sebanyak ini…?" pekiknya kaget.

"Yup!" anggukku pelan.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa sekalian semua kaset ini? Kau tau,kaset-kasetmu ini memakan ¼ dari luas kamar kita…" gerutunya kesal.

"Ayolah Jun sayaaang…Lagi pula aku kan hanya pergi sebentar." kataku dengan nada termanis yang aku bisa agar bisa membuat Jun menyerah.

"Baiklah aku menyerah!" katanya yang sudah menyerah."Tapi bisakah kau menghentikan panggilan menjijikan itu? Bisa-bisa nanti banyak orang yang salah paham.."

"Benarkah? Aku rasa tidak." kataku cuek."Memangnya siapa yang salah paham,huh?" tanyaku sembari mengelus-elus pipi Jun.

"Tentu saja para fujoshi akut yang berkeliaran di sekolah kita! Apa kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya?" tanyanya kesal sambil menyingkirkan kedua tanganku dari pipinya.

"Ah,baik-baik. Aku mengerti." ucapku mengalah."Nee,kalau begitu aku juga titip DS milikku ya? Aku hanya membawa DS lama milikku saja." lanjutku.

"Hah? Ja-jangan menitipkan barang sepenting itu padaku! Aku tidak tanggung jawab lo!"

"Ayolaaah Jun…Aku malas membawa DS baru milikku. Kan sayang kalau sampai hilang di tengah jalan." pintaku memelas."Lagi pula aku belum menamatkan game itu…" keluhku.

"Ya sudahlah!" katanya menyetujui permintaanku."Tapi aku hanya akan menjaganya saja dan sama sekali tidak akan menyentuhnya."

"Terserahmu saja." balasku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku.

Bisa kulihat Jun masih saja terus menggerutu saat aku sudah selesai menyiapkan semua barang-barangku.

Aku pun langsung saja memakai jaket dan topiku,serta mengambil tasku. Aku berjalan ke depan pintu kamarku dan mengambil sepatuku lalu mencoba memakainya sambil memakan roti sarapan pagiku.

"Kau mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Jun dengan nada takjub sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Hmm…iya." kataku singkat.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja Jun kenapa sih?" sungutku mulai kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa sih." balasnya."Tapi hati-hati ya,Nino." bisiknya pelan namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

"Iya Jun sayang…." tawaku tertahan.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin besok lusa…" jawabku."Wah,kau jadi seperti ibuku ya? Selalu menanyaiku apa saja." kenangku.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan ibumu. Karena aku cowok!" dengusnya setengah tertawa.

"Baiklah. Dan terima kasih untuk sarapannya!" ucapku yang langsung berdiri karena telah selesai menalikan sepatuku.

"Iya. Cepat pulang…Aku tidak tanggung jawab soal DS milikmu itu…"

"Iya iya…Oh iya,sebelum itu…."

"Hmmm?"

CUP !

"Hehe…Jaa,Jun! Aku telah memberimu bayaran sebuah kecupan di pipi kananmu! Jadi tolong jaga DS milikku dengan benar ya!Dan jangan kangen padaku yaaa!" teriakku yang langsung berlari keluar kamar asrama dan benar-benar mendapat perhatian dari para siswa asrama lainnya. Dan bisa kulihat wajah Jun bersemu merah saat sadar akan ciumanku tadi. Dan aku tau,para siswa lain itu pasti sangat kaget saat mendengar teriakanku tadi.

"BAKA NINOOOOOOO!" teriak Jun dari kejauhan. Namun yang jelas aku masih bisa mendengar suara cemprengnya itu.

"Uphahaha! Harusnya aku melihat ekspresi Jun saat ini. Aku yakin pasti cocok untuk jadi kenang-kenangan." cengirku yang langsung berlari menuju stasiun yang hanya berjarak 3 blok dari asramaku.

**A/N : Fict nista macam apa lagi ini?(still unbelievable)*freezing. Yah,maaf kalau memang masih garing. Awalnya sih memang mau buat school life comedy gitu. Tapi keterusan jadi ada BLnya gini. But it's okay as you like to read it. But if you don't like it, please forgive me. Cause actually I'm not a writer's for Ohmiya's story. I'm just someone who can make story for anime fandom. So this is my first fict for Ohmiya fandom. But please enjoy it ! ^^**

**R n R pleaseeee!...  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Jyahahaha!*ketawa iblis. Ok! Chapter 2 udah jadi!*PROK PROK PROK. Gue buat nih fict dalam lagi keadaan puasa*gak ada yang peduli*jadi bener-bener lagi alim(sangat)so,tidak ada lemon sama sekali*sigh. But enjoy it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer****:** **I dont have any character of this story. ARASHI (100%) is NOT mine :'(  
>This story is just in my imagination. Isn't in real life. But if it will gonna be real, I'll so happy to them(Ohmiya and Sakuraiba of course).<strong>**I want it to be happened! Wanna! Wanna!**** But if it can't be happened, I'll just keep dreaming about it :′)**

**Warning! This story contain BL element. So don't like don't read!**

**Pairing: Ohmiya and some Sakuraiba.**

**Summary: I'm sucks with the summary, so just read it by yourself ^_^V**

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju stasiun terdekat dari asramaku. Dan sialnya,cuaca di sini mulai tidak bersahabat. Awan mendung pun mulai menutupi sinar mentari yang ku gemari.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku pun segera berlari agar cepat sampai stasiun tujuanku. Setelah cukup lama berlari─sekitar 25 menit,akhirnya aku sampai juga di stasiun. Karena jadwal keretaku masih lama,akhirnya aku meilih untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu.

Aku memilih untuk duduk di kursi paling pojok karena kursi itu kosong. Aku sadar,kalau aku sedang bad mood seperti sekarang,aku tidak mau membuat orang lain yang duduk di sebelahku menjadi sebal karena melihat tampangku yang benar-benar masam. Kulirik jam tanganku. Sudah sekitar setengah jam aku duduk menunggu kereta di sini.

Aku benar-benar merasa bosaaan! Ingin rasanya aku melempar jam tanganku karena benar-benar merasa bosan menunggu.

Hei ingat kata orang kan? Menunggu itu lebih melelahkan dari pada di tunggu! Dan itulah yang aku alami sekarang. Kembali kulirik jam tanganku. Dan sedetik kemudian aku kembali melirik kearah depan stasiun. Siapa tau kereta yang ku tunggu sudah datang. Selang beberapa detik kemudian,kembali kulirik jam tanganku. Dan begitu terus yang ku lakukan sampai seseorang datang menghampiriku.

"Ano,apa aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya orang itu dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Kenapa tidak duduk di tempat yang lain?" tanyaku datar.

"Sudah penuh. Dan hanya kursi ini yang masih kosong…" lirihnya.

"Kenapa tidak berdiri saja?" ketusku yang masih tetap tidak peduli dengannya.

"Aku benar-benar capek karena harus berlari 2 stasiun dari sini. Dan sekarang yang ku butuhkan hanyalah sebuah tempat duduk…" jelas orang tadi."Jadi bisakah aku duduk sebentar di sebelahmu?" pintanya dengan nada memelas sambil menatapku dengan matanya itu.

'Uuukhh….aku mohon jangan pandangi aku seperti itu.' batinku."Baiklah. Duduklah kalau begitu. Tapi jangan menggangguku,karena aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu." balasku dengan nada ketusku.

"Baiklah. Arigato…" senyumnya sambil menatap kearahku.

'Senyuman itu….Jangan memperlihatkan senyuman itu padaku.' batinku kesal karena melihat senyuman orang tadi. Tapi entah kenapa mukaku mamanas dan jantungku jadi berdegup tidak keruan jika melihat senyuman itu.

Sudahlah Nino! Itu hanya perasaanmu saja…Abaikan senyuman orang aneh itu! Batinku yang terus saja menggerutu. Aku benar-benar tak sadar sampai orang itu menepuk sebelah bahuku.

"Ano,apa kau tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi sepertinya kau merasa seperti terganggu oleh sesuatu…" kata orang itu seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

Ya! Aku memang sedang merasa terganggu! Dan itu karenamu! Yah,aku bukan orang sekejam itu. Jadi aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya kan?

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabku singkat dan langsung membuang mukaku.

"Souka…Aku pikir kau terganggu karena aku di sini…"

'Hei! Yang tadi kau katakan benar! Jadi sekarang segeralah pergi dan enyah dari sini!' batinku sebal.

"Tapi aku pikir kau bukan orang yang seperti itu. Jadi tidak mungkin kan?" lanjutnya lagi sambil tertawa lebar kearahku.

Ya ampun Nino! Cobaan apa lagi ini! Ayolaaah…cepat datang kereta sialan! Terkutuk kau kereta tak tau diri! Sekarang aku benar-benar kehabisan akal dengan orang di sebelahku ini. Benar-benar orang yang sulit di mengerti.

Akhirnya aku memilih untuk terus berdiam diri saja dan menganggap tidak ada siapapun di sebelahku. Tapi keadaan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar karena seketika itu juga aku merasakan sesuatu mendarat jatuh dengan mulus di pundak kiriku.

BRUK !

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir! Tadi orang ini sibuk bertanya dan juga tersenyum padaku. Tapi sekarang? Dia benar-benar ambruk di bahu kiriku. Awalnya aku ingin membangunkannya. Namun niat itu kuurungkan karena aku benar-benar tak sanggup melakukannya saat melihat wajah polosnya itu.

'Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa kau malah memperhatikan wajah orang aneh itu Nino?' batinku yang bingung akan diriku sendiri.

Sekarang aku benar-benar makin pusing di buat oleh orang di sebelahku ini. Ayolah…dia memang benar-benar mengujiku atau memang aku yang sedang sial? Saking sudah senewennya,aku sampai tidak sadar kalau kereta yang aku tunggu dari tadi baru saja lewat.

"Siaaaal! Aku sampai tidak sadar kalau itu kereta yang aku tunggu dari tadi?" jeritku frustasi. Alhasil aku harus menunggu sekitar 2 jam lagi di stasiun itu. Selama itu juga aku harus membiarkan orang aneh ini tidur di bahuku.

**A/N : Yaaaak…Chapter 2 selesai. Gomen kalau ceritanya masih agak monoton,karena author lagi gak ada ide sama sekali*di lempar. Gomen juga kalau fict ini masih terlihat kurang rapi or whatever people called it*cuek. But It will get more interested in next chapter! ^_^**

**R n R pleaseeee!  
><strong>


End file.
